Hetalia interviews with HetaFreak-Me
by HetaFreak-Me
Summary: Heyo guys I'm back with another Fanfiction and this time it's an Interfiction. I'm so excited , how about you? well find out what I get up to with ALL the Hetalia characters in my interviews, go ahead just click! Updated weekly with better than it sounds-ness and the OC is me so don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia interviews!

Heyo reader brochachoes, It's HetaFreak here in case you've forgotten me *cough cough* I'm sorry I haven't been uploading recently it's sort of just that I can't think of any good story lines for my Fanfictions plus I'm working on four at the same time... yeah the list goes on XD anyway sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! But here I am anyway with Hetalia interviews! YAY X3 so of course I will be Interviewing all the Hetalia characters... lets see how it goes first up JAPAN

Hetalia interviews 01 of ? - JAPAN!

Heta: Hey you guys it's HetaFreak here, are you guys ready for some INTERVIEWS?!

Crowd: Hell yeah!

Heta: Good that's what I like to hear, now I have an old pal of mine here for my first interview it's JAPAN! Now me and him go way back we met once when I was signing up for a Japanese manga novel company, didn't *cough* get the job *cough* though. Ha ha anyway me and him met and he recommended for me and I've been a writer on there ever since and somehow winded up doing this interview show so yeah here is the recommender himself please welcome JAPAN!

Japan enters the stage and sits on the three-seater sofa nearest to me.

Japan: Conichiwa friends of Heta-San it is a pleasure to meet you all (and fangirls squeal).

Heta: See he's so polite isn't he, so anyway how are you Japan?

Japan: I am good Heta-San Thank you for asking.

Heta: Good, good so I here that you struck it big as a Japanese Games creator huh?

Japan: Hai that is correct I helped with the design plan for the latest Nintendo console the 'Wii U'.

Heta: Oh wow I love Nintendo I practically have all the consoles even back to the Nes!

Japan: That is great Heta-San... I feel uncomfortable calling you that can I call you by your real name?

Heta: Um... Your not supposed to but... uh yeah! sure, why not. *beaming*

Japan: Arigato Haru-San, so I wanted to ask you something.

Heta/Haru: Yes of course what would you like to ask?

Japan: Would you start coming to world meetings with me?

Heta/Haru: Well it would have to fit in with my schedule...Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME OF COURSE! Er I don't think I'm allowed to though, am I?

Japan: I mean as some sort of discipline committee, I think that Germany-Sama is starting to hate trying to control meetings and the other day America said if we didn't start to calm down our meetings he would bring the CIA into it.

Heta/Haru: Starting to? Oh yeah of course that would be EPICNESS! Also who does America think he is, if he does that I'll bring the MI6 into it...I don't know how but I would! =)

Japan: Oh arigato many times Haru-San! That problem has been on my mind since the last meeting and then I thought that you would be the best un-country to ask.

Heta/Haru: No probs, Hey would you design a cool uniform for me? PLEASE!?

Japan: Of course I was thinking about it before you even asked *smiling* (cue fangirls fainting) What would the design be?

Heta/Haru: Thanks! I was thinking White trousers and blazer with black lining, peach sweater oh could you put a mini union jack on the top right of the blazer and of course the red 'discipline committee' sign pinned to the left arm!

Japan: Perfect, I was just thinking of something similar and the union jack shouldn't be a problem but I think you should probaly have more flags than that because other countries might get jealous-

Heta/Haru: No matter, I'm from England. Born and bread and if those bastards don't like it they can screw themselves! No offence =)

Japan: None taken Haru-San but your words inspired me and if that's the way you think would it be ok if I put 'born and bread English' across the back of the blazer in red? Oh and also you are starting to sound a little bit like Lovi-San ha ha.

Heta/Haru: Japan, you're a genius and don't let anyone tell you otherwise and I guess I am ha ha!

Japan: Arigato Haru-San. You should get your completed outfit in time for the next meeting which is next month... today.

Heta/Haru: Great um I might need some sort of ID for it though...

Japan: Uh no problem. You will be walking in with me anyway though.

Heta/Haru: Great! and I think that's all we have time for (crowd complaining) wow wasn't much of an interview was it oh well I have a new job so cool! anyways thank you for coming Japan and being my first interviewee! call me!

Japan: Don't worry I will! Saiyonara Haru-San and friends!

Heta/Haru: Don't be a stranger! So there we go, my first interview that is it from me so goodbye and goodnight! HETAFREAK OUT! (Room goes dark)

Hetalia interviews 01 of ? - Japan, OVER

Well there you go; my first interview and guess what you guys get to be special because I finished writing and posted this first chapter on my birthday! extra Heta-ness for you all! Anyway so yeah my name is Haru, short for Haruhi; Haruhi Orihara at your service! No that's not my real name but it will be...eventually...when my parents allow it...anyway I go by the name of HetaFreak for all you reader bros out there, but sorry I can't spend much longer blabbing to you guys because I've gotta prepare for my new job, lol see you guys lata, See ya!

HetaFreak OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia interviews!

Heyo reader bros it's heta here how are you guys, I iz gud and so is my life! Because I have the best job eva! do you remember, from last time I became part of the world meeting one-man discipline committee yay! and I tell you what, It's alot easier to get someone to do an interview when you threaten them... Not that I could threaten this guy, he almost tried to kol me to death- oh! I said too much didn't I oh well, my next interviewee is Russia!

Hetalia interviews 02 of ? - RUSSIA!

Heta - Heyo guys! welcome back we got a great show for you tonight, we have everyone's favorite please-don't-kill-me guy it's Russia!

Crowd - Whooooo!

Heta - Okay, okay calm yourselves! so our snowflake buddy is here tonight and he brought his lead pipe!

Crowd - ...

Heta - Okay wrong reaction don't worry WE have it over there *points* (he wasn't allowed to enter with it) and it's in sealed case so he won't have it, no worries!

Crowd - *wiping brows and similtanious 'phews'.

Heta - So, no more stalling here he is, the yeti himself... RUSSIA!

Croud - WHOOOOO! *fangirls squealing*

Russia - Good evening Heta become one with Russia, da?

Heta - Ha, you gotta take me on a date first!

Russia - I know a few good places...

Heta - Pick me up at 7?

Russia - You got it ;)

Heta - (breaking from flirtieness) Oh you! what are we like... don't worry guys me and yeti-boy over here are always like this and get this; he's is going out with Canada!

Russia - Da, Canada is cute do you not think so?

Heta - Yep sure do but I don't think of him like you do, obviously. Right lets get down to some questions!

Russia - Okay sure.

Heta - Question one. Why did you jump out of a plane with no parachute?

Russia - Because I thought the snow would save me, which as it happens it did.

Heta - You broke EVERY BONE in your BODY!

Russia - Am I dead though...

Heta - well no but-

Russia - Well then it saved me.

Heta - But- you know what, never mind. Question two. Why do you break busby's chair every time you sit in it?

Russia - Busby's...chair... is that the one England offered me?

Heta - ...Yes, the second time anyways but why does it break?

Russia - I think the wood was rotting...

Heta - But that is Busby's chair! The wood doesn' .rot

Russia - I don't know, Next question!

Heta - (now thinking she is sitting next to a desendent of hell itself) Q-q-question th-th-three. Did y-you e-e-e-e-ever-

Russia - Why are you stuttering?

Heta - uh, um I-er (swallows lump in her throuaght and continues) no reason. Question four-

Russia - You didn't ask question three...

Heta - *Eyebrow twitches* Question three. Why do you keep three poor Baltic's in your home?

Russia - They are 'the help' and it is cute how they are intimidated by me 3 !

Heta - O-kay... Question four. Why did you give these said Baltics to Poland?

Russia - because they were only temporary, next I plan to have every country as my slave!

Heta - Right right, wait WHAT!?

Russia - What? I see no problem, Russia rules all and everythng is good, da?

Heta - Nien! (German I know but I don't know any russian XD) You can't do that they are all people!

Russia - Correction, countries and of course I can do that I am Russia!

Heta - uh hmm. Question five. Are you actually afraid of your older sister Belaurus or-

Russia - Why, is she HERE! (I swear to god he's actually trembling)

Heta - No don't worry, she tried and failed. I'm not the one-man discipline committee for no reason!

Russia - Oh good *wiping brow* well I guess that kind of answers your question doesn't it!

Heta - Yep, pretty much okay Question six. What do you wan't to be when you...grow...up... wait a minute *flips through question cards* Are seagulls a problem, how often does England visit... OH CRAP, The rest of these questions are for sealand! (beguins to wallow in self-failness)

Russia - Sealand? The Micro-nation? Hmmm okay, that is okay Heta I forgive you.

Heta - *looks back up* You, you do?

Russia - I am nothing if not forgiving :)

Heta - You, forgiving? BUA-HA-HA- I mean, thank you Russia for being so considerate.

Russia - You are welcome Heta, now pick you up at 7?

Heta - *smiles* Sure, (to crowd) okay that's all the stuff we have time for here and It looks like I've got a hang-out to get ready for, so goodbye Russia...

Russia - Goodbye friends and others and don't forget, become one with Russia, da?

Heta - See ya buddy! ...and goodbye my adoring fans, I love you all! HETAFREAK OUT! (room goes dark yet again)

Hetalia interviews 02 of ? - Russia, OVER

So there we have it, another interview over and done with I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :). The next post will come within the next two weeks and it wil be another ally - I wonder which one? oooooo suspense! so with I leave you with that...

HetaFreak OUT! 


End file.
